nazarethfandomcom-20200214-history
Helene
Helene Blanchet Helene Blanchet is a Lilin elder, important Tower politician and '''''signature character '''''of the Line of Lilith. Early Life Born in 112 AU to peasants in the Marvaisan city of Beaullier, she was a beauty from a young age and was recognized by the Prefect of Beaullier, Aldebert Caron who deemed her a "princess in peasants clothing". She was embraced at the age of 19 in 131 AU and quickly became a useful spy and assassin for her sire. Rise to Prominence Blanchet was known to be prim and proper and quietly deadly. She worked across the Varasian continent for many employers gathering intel and assassinating people. She was known for her supernatural beauty. This beauty lead her out of mercenary work when the Prefect of Marvais, Gregory Brunelle, fell in love with her around 335 AU and named her his Consort AND his Bailiff making her incredibly powerful in the city and in the Tower. It is said while their romance lasted Helene made virtually every decision in the city as well as enforcing the laws. She left a heartbroken Brunelle behind in 343 AUwhen the General of the Tower Gerhard and a group of Prefects offered her the position of General. General of the Tower The 2nd person to hold this unique title, Helene and Gerhard sought to campaign into the Tsardom of Volgograd, the Diabol's heartland. Helene recruited a third general in Altair Kareed, a young but powerful Marchrosian and the trio set to work destroying the Diabol. Helene's efforts in Allstadt were the most successful as she took Hallenbruck for the Tower. Most of the generals efforts were for naught. Gerhard was killed and Altair failed to take Volgy and Varoslav. Helene was awarded much for her contribution of hallenbruck and allstadt but she resigned as General and returned to mercenary work in 398 AU. Return to Marvais Her return to her career as a freelance assassin and spy lead her back to Marvais. She was appealled to by Prefect Brunelle to return to his court but she famously declined. Instead, she did a few jobs for Barons here and there and left Marvaisin 411 AU. The Rose Garden Helene disappeared for awhile after this but around 450 AU she was in charge of the worlds first supernatural intelligence agency, The Rose Garden, just barely preceding the Rabbits Hole, was a spy and intelligence agency made up of members of the Lilin clan. Her and her young childe Venus DeLore lead this agency and large amounts of Lilins left both the Diabol and the Tower to serve as "Roses" or spies within the organization. In 467 AU the Rose Garden started working exclusively for the Tower. Helene Blanchet's role as head of the Rose Garden cemented her as a leader of the Lilin clan and she joined the Council of Elders in the Prefecture of Ulthima representing the Line of Lilith. Elderhood By the late 500s AU Helene Blanchet stepped away from leading the Rose Garden, devoting her whole time to leading the line of Lilith and serving as an Elder on the Ulthiman Prefects council. She's rarely seen in public and occassionaly spotted in court. In 697 AU Helene retired from council. She has not been seen since then though it's believed she resides in Ulthima and some say she's a member of the mysterious Inner Circle.